Who Saw This Coming
by Raven's Favorite Emotion
Summary: 10 'drabbles' focusing on Kid Flash's and Jinx's relationship. KF/J


**Dedication: This is dedicated to guardyanangel, because she's always been so nice to me on Teen Titan fanfiction stuff, this is her favorite pairing (I think anyway), and I stole this idea from her.**

**Instructions**  
1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

_Who Saw This Coming_

_A One-Shot (sort of)_

**1. Fallin' For You- Colbie Caillat **

Sometimes it came in flashes, just bursts of emotion that had nothing to do with what they were doing at the time. Usually it would come when he was acting like a smart ass and she'd just want to hex him into oblivion, and then he would say something so sweet that it made her just want to kiss him.

Of course, she mostly just sent him a light hex, but the feeling was there.

She hadn't known him long yet, and these feelings always just confused her when she thought about them, but they were still there just waiting for her to figure them out.

**2. The One I'm Waiting For- Relient K**

Before he had ever talked to her he watched her.

He wasn't _trying _to be a stalker, but sometimes he freaked himself out by the interest he had in this girl, Jinx he learned her name was.

She just caught his eye the one day that he had been speeding towards Titan's Tower because he owed Robin a favor. With her pink hair she was hard to miss, but it was easy to just speed people and not really _see_ them, even the weird ones.

But he had noticed her.

**3. Hands On Me- Vanessa Carlton**

That stupid _boy_! Why was he having such a big _effect _on her?

Jinx angrily threw the sheets off her body and began pacing up and down the hallway just trying to think.

For the past few days she had been unable to think of anything else, even though she had a huge bank heist she had planned in advanced to get the Brotherhood of Evil's attention that she still had to organize.

Why were his words haunting her?

"You don't need to hurt people to feel good about yourself," he told her.

Hmph. Like he knew anything.

**4. Alice in Wonderland- Lisa Mitchell**

When you're a hero you see the world in a completely different way. Sometimes it still made Jinx's head spin.

You're supposed to see weak people as someone worth saving instead of just stupid yahoos that it'd be easy to get a quick buck or two from. Instead of sneaking down dark allies and doing business in the dead of night she got to come out during the day and could walk down the street. Sometimes people even _smiled _at her when they recognized her. It was totally a one eighty to say the least.

When she relayed these things to Kid Flash he had just smiled at her and said, "That's the business. Better get used to it."

Eventually she did.

**5. The Great Escape- Boys Like Girls **

He knew some of the other Titans wondered what he was doing with _her_, an ex villain, but he really didn't care. The two of them had gotten some strange looks at Titan's West tower when they were together but no one said anything.

Kid Flash knew that Jinx had noticed, but was glad that she didn't say anything. That meant one of two things.

One: She was just as I-don't-give-a-flying-puck-what-you-think about the whole thing as he was.

Two: This actually hurt her feelings and she didn't want to say anything about it.

Personally he felt like it was the first one, because if Jinx was upset she was more likely than not going to say something.

They juged her, but they didn't know her the way he did, the rest of the Titan's didn't even attempt to spend any amount of time with her past the mandatory politness.

But when she got that communicator from Robin he knew things had changed.

**6. Who I Am Hates Who I've Been- Relient K**

Sometimes she would think about the old days (her villain days) and missed them. Sometimes the level of her self loathing would rise so high she thought that she couldn't take it anymore.

She had been a bad, bad person, and hadn't felt a lick of remorse.

When she voiced these things to Kid Flash he had just shrugged. "Sure, you were like that once, but you aren't anymore, and I don't think that you were like for real anyway. You're a good person."

"No I wasn't! I was horrible and I didn't care about anyone other than myself."

"If you didn't care about anyone else then why did it take you so long to leave your teammates? Why did you even listen to what I said?"

To that Jinx had no answer.

**7. Only One- Yellowcard**

Sometimes she thought that he was the only person who understood her properly.

Jinx had never really clicked with girls. She wasn't exactly sure why, but she was pretty sure that jealously had something to do with that. So she had never had a _best _friend.

Kid Flash had always been a bit of a loner anyway, because most people just couldn't keep up with him, but she could. He had never wanted or really needed someone until she came.

Sometimes she was sure she was the only one who could understand him properly too.

**8. Remember the Name- Fort Minor**

Kid Flash sped in front of the crook and ended up on the opposite side of the obviously terrified man. "Wh-where are you?"

"Over here," Kid Flash said and almost laughed at the theif's surprised expression.

"What _are _you?"

"Ooh... only the fastest boy alive, that sort of thing. But I'm not the one you should really be afraid of." He leaned against the wall and examined his fingernails.

"I am," Jinx strode into the alleyway and Kid Flash watched the man's face go white.

"Man, _who_ are you two?"

"The name's Kid Flash and Jinx. Honorary Teen Titans. And you've got until I count to five to hand over the diamonds before we start kicking your..." Jinx didn't even get to finish before the man dropped the bag and the jewels spilled everywhere.

**9. Today Was a Fairytale- Taylor Swift**

Sometimes he could be the sweetest boy in the whole universe, and sometimes he could make her want to tear her hair out in frustration.

He still gave her roses almost everyday and she always kept them in her room. Eventually it got to the point of whenever you walked into her room you could instantly smell the scent of roses, even when she got rid of all of them.

He could make her laugh without even trying that hard, and he was a _damn good_ kisser.

He could make her heart react by just walking into the room, and whenever they touched she felt tingles run up and down her body, from the top of her head to the bottom of her feet.

Needless to say, she had it pretty bad.

**10. How to Save a Life- The Fray **

He had gone on a solo mission (which meant that he had gone _alone_, without her) despite all of her protests. Jinx had raged at him for a week before he had left, but he hadn't budged a bit in his decision.

_So stubborn. _

Kid Flash had told her that it was too dangerous and that he wouldn't let her go. He had said that this was _his _fight and that if she didn't stop being angry with him about the fact that he was going without her that he was going to leave right that instant.

So she had spent the rest of her time with him as best as she could, they went to all his favorite resteraunts (even the ones she didn't like) and didn't talk about things that were important. The day he left he had kissed her once on the mouth before turning into a blur.

He had gone off _alone_.

So when the police came knocking at the door to tell her the news, while her heart had shattered into a million fragile pieces, she wasn't all that surprised.

**A/N: Wow. I can't believe I just wrote this, but I did. This is my first non BB/Rae story! Oh my goodness! But this is my second favorite couple and my pen has been longing to write for something new for a while now. So I apologize for the OOCness of the characters, but I'm not used to writing them (I know that's a pretty lame excuse), but I hope you enjoyed the fic anyway!**

**Love,**

**RFE**

**P.S. The 'drabbles' are not in order, if you didn't know. :)**


End file.
